Tonight
by Loren-Mac
Summary: Ric and Diane find themselves together but are not sure why. I am very proud of this, I must admit!


Diane smiled as she settled down beside him on the sofa, they had no idea how they had ended up alone together, but somehow it seemed like it was meant to happen. She'd never been one to believe in fate, and so she didn't think it was that, maybe it was just a coincidence- coincidence or not, it was better than being alone. Anything was better than sitting alone watching television as she so often found herself doing, anything was better than crying yourself to sleep because you knew you once had love, but you'd been foolish enough to let it go. And, besides, she told herself, she enjoys Ric's company, he's just a friend, nothing more, and nothing less. Isn't that what everyone says though? They are good friends until they find themselves kissing, and then they are so much more than that. She promised herself that wasn't going to happen.

_I know it's late, I know you're weary   
I know your plans don't include me   
Still here we are, both of us lonely   
Longing for shelter from all that we see   
Why should we worry, no one will care girl   
Look at the stars so far away   
  
_

He felt all those long ago and almost forgotten feelings rising to the surface again, as much as he wanted to push them away, he felt they were somehow right. He'd gone to her because he didn't want to be lonely anymore, and when he was near her he felt very far from alone, he felt born again, like nothing mattered. Its only love that can make you feel that way, its only love that can make you abide by someone's every word. 

She laughed at the quizzical look on his face that meant he was pondering over something, "What is it?" She asked placing her hand gently on his leg. 

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you look tonight." He shrugged, looking deeply into her bright blue eyes, and he noticed, not even the oceans could compare to those eyes, nor a billion stars. What he said to her, he really did mean, she looked amazing as she sat beside him, her hair draped fantastically over her shoulders. If he could have captured that moment and made it last forever, that's just what he would have done, because he wanted to never forget it, the moment when he fell back in love with Diane Lloyd. 

_We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?   
We've got tonight babe   
why don't you stay?_

She sat there wondering about what he had for some moments with panic in her heart. She had already told herself more than a million times that she wasn't going to go down that path again, not that night, not ever. It led her to wonder if that's what she really felt, why did she have to keep convincing herself? She shook her head and scattered the thoughts away it wasn't worth thinking about. She was with him because she didn't want to cry anymore, she didn't want to feel so alone that it was as if she was miles from another human. He took away all that, he made everything seem bright, and who could blame her for wanting that? 

She shuffled herself over the sofa a bit, ready to make her ascent, "I'd better go…." She started, looking at him with saddened eyes. 

"Don't go!" He didn't know what came over him, but he knew he couldn't allow her to leave. He loved her, and nothing in the world could change that now that he had accepted it, nothing in the world could stop him from spending his every waking moment with her. Everything about her made him feel so amazing. She smiled- his insides became tangled; she had the most radiant smile, even more beautiful than you could imagine an angel to posses. She laughed- his ears rung with the simple sound and he felt content with himself, knowing that she would be okay. She cried- he cried too, deep down inside, but she looked so innocent when she cried, she looked so desperate and helpless that he would want to just hold her close. She slept- it was when she slept that amazed him the most, he hadn't seen it in so long and yet it came so easily to his mind, he guessed it was just so hard to forget. He could never forget something so wonderful, something so peaceful and glowing. That something wasn't just something he saw when she slept, but every time he looked at her. 

"Why not Ric?" She asked anxiously. She didn't know what it was, but there was a sparkle in his eyes that she'd never seen before, and an air of mischief surrounding him. He looked so pitiful and yet so powerful all at the same time, and she longed to be in his arms. Not because she particularly loved him, but because she longed to be loved just like he had once loved her. When he had loved her it had been phenomenal, like nothing else existed in the world but the two of them, and she missed that. She missed the way his face crinkled when he laughed; she missed the way his eyes glittered when he was excited about something. She missed the way he held her, the way she felt when his lips met hers… she guessed she just missed that little something that they once had.

_Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely   
All of my hopes, fading away   
I've longed for love, like everyone else does   
I know I'll keep searching, after today   
So there it is girl, We've got it all now  
And here we are babe, what do you say?_

"Just… stay." He whispered, seating her beside him on the sofa. He didn't know what else to say to her, he wanted to tell her the truth of how much he loved her, but it wouldn't go the way he wanted it to. She smiled, but her eyes did not reflect it at all, and he knew she would be getting worried now. But he couldn't let her go, he couldn't let her disappear and leave him to dream about seeing her again, he'd been doing it too much in the past. He smiled at her comfortingly, it was that smile that she missed the most, the one that said "It's going to be okay because I love you" without real words. It was the smile that also told her to smile too, because it would just make his smile even more radiant than before. She didn't know what was happening between them, they both wanted to go separate ways, and yet there they were, not wanting to leave each other's side. 

_We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?   
We've got tonight babe   
why don't you stay?_

"What are we doing here Ric?" She sighed deeply and gazed at him silently. He loved that look too, he loved everything about her, from the way she ate, to the way she did her hair. He still remembered the smell of her hair too; it always smelt so wonderful that it was a smell he could always remember. A smell he hoped he'd never forget. He guessed he just couldn't forget her, not the touch of her hand or the taste of her lips. The moments spent with her were unforgettable, yet undeniably the best of his life because it meant being with the woman that he found was the most fantastic woman he'd even known. 

He sighed deeply "I don't know… Maybe we can find out." 

He leant closer to her and he sent shivers down her spine, it was the same feeling she once knew, once a very long time ago and she wasn't sure it was what she wanted. To him it felt right, more than right it felt… perfect. He felt the tender touch of her lips against hers and he felt as though he'd been touched by an angel, and he felt as though he could conquer anything. He knew he'd remember that moment for the rest of his life as well, because it was so brilliant, so passionate and yet so gentle. It was what he'd expected it to be and so much more, just because it felt so right. He felt something there- whether it was a spark or fireworks didn't matter- and he knew she could feel it too, there was no denying that she did. He didn't care about anything that would happen afterwards, he'd given up fearing the consequences, it really was worth risking it all for. 

_I know it's late, I know you're weary   
I know your plans don't include me   
Still here we are, both of us lonely   
both of us lonely   
  
_

She pulled away from him, unsure of it all, she had promised herself she wouldn't go there, she had promised herself that she wasn't going to repeat past mistakes. But there she was again, kissing him just like all those others did, who said they were just friends. The fact that she had kissed him scared her, because it made her feel it all again, it made her remember how amazing it made her feel inside. It made her remember the warmth on the back of her neck that she felt when she was close to him, it made her remember what it really felt like to feel special. In his eyes she'd always be special and she'd never be far from perfect, in fact, to him, she was perfect. Like an angel she glowed and showed him the light, like an angel she made him feel so good about himself that nothing could compare to spending a moment with her. Spending just one moment with her was better than spending a lifetime without her. 

He caressed her hand gently, just like he had all that time ago, and the look in his eyes was much the same as it was then too- it was the look that said he'd love her forever. And to that look he'd always been true, he had loved her forever and would continue to do so, because someone who made him feel the way he did wasn't worth forgetting about. That look scared her, it meant that she would have to let him close again, and that meant opening herself up to be hurt again. 

"I'm not asking you to commit your life to me Diane, just… please don't go." He hoped maybe that would console her slightly, he knew she wasn't quite ready for something serious again, and he could wait forever for her to be. He could only wait forever if she stayed though. It was a lot to launch themselves into, but he couldn't help it, the love he felt inside drove him forward and made him do crazy, spontaneous things. 

_We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?   
Let's make it last, let's find a way   
Turn out the light, come take my hand now   
we've got tonight babe   
why don't you stay?   
Why don't you stay?_

She thought about what he had said for some moments, when she looked at him she felt something, and when she kissed him it was like it used to be, so she saw no problem. She looked out of the window at the stars, and she felt they were shining there for her and him, to prove to them that it would be okay in the end. As he watched her gazing out of the window he felt a rush of love go through him again, she had never looked so beautiful in all the time he'd known her. 

She turned back towards him and she noted the look of adoration in his eyes "okay."


End file.
